Rin's Song
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Rin learns a song from Disney's classic movie 'Mary Poppins'. Guess what it is. Don't own Inuyasha! Enjoy!


**Rin's Song**

**Rin learns another song from Kagome from the classic Disney movie 'Mary Poppins'. Guess what it is. Don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thirteen year old Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken were traveling, sometimes Rin stopping to pick some flowers. Sesshomaru caught the scent of his brother, Inuyasha. Rin noticed this and sigh. "Here we go again..." she thought. The demon lord picked up his speed a little. "Inuyasha...you WILL give me Tetusaiga..." he thought. Rin had to run to catch up to the demon and stay with him.**

**Meanwhile, Inuyasha smelled Sesshomaru and growled. Kagome mentally slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh no...not again," she thought. Soon, Sesshomaru's group came into view. Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin. "Give me the Tetusaiga and I'll spare your life...for now," he growled. "Like heck I would! The answer's N-O!" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru sighed. "Typical pathetic Inuyasha..." he said. Soon, the two began fighting. Rin went and sat by Kagome, watching the two brothers.**

**Two hours went by and Rin was dead BORED. "Hey Rin. Want me to teach you a song?" Kagome asked. Rin looked over at Jaken, smirking inwardly then nodded. After Kagome went over each line three times, Rin got it down. Then, Kagome shouted "INUYASHA SIT BOY!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, Rin bursting into a fit of laughter. Sesshomaru smirked, sheathing Tokijin. "Once again, the pathetic hanyou can't resist a simple command. C'mon, Rin, Jaken. We're leaving," Sesshomaru said.**

**Rin finally calmed down and answered "Coming, Lord Sesshomaru!" she got up and followed him, Jaken following. On the road, Rin hummed the song that Kagome taught her. Jaken's eyes widened, alarms going off in his head. They were saying "WARNING! WARNING! SONG ALERT! SONG ALERT!" Rin smirked at Jaken and "la'd" the song, then went into singing:**

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

_**Even though the sound of it sounds quite atrocious**_

_**If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious**_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

**Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow while Jaken scratched his head in confusion. "Is that even a word?...Wait! Why do I care! She'll use that ridiculos song to annoy me!" Jaken thought. Rin continued to sing the song as Sesshomaru tried to follow, but to him, it was certainly tongue tying! Rin saw the two confused looks on both the demon lord and the toad. She laughed and continued to sing:**

_**Of course I was afraid to speak when I just a girl**_

_**The villagers would give me a beatin' and told me I was bad**_

_**but then one day I learned a word that saved my aching body**_

_**The biggest word you ever heard and this is how it goes!**_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**_

_**Even the sound of it sounds quite atrocious**_

_**If you say loud enough, you'll always sound precocious!**_

_**Superfragilisticexpialidocious!**_

**Sesshomaru raised both eyebrows in surprise. "How can she that word in one breath? Supercali...super... I'm confused now," he thought. Jaken was dizzy from even hearing the song. "STOP YOU BAKA GIRL!!! ENOUGH!! THAT EVEN ISN'T A WORD!" he screeched. Rin covered her ears from his voice and kicked the little toad into a tree, knocking him out. Sesshomaru smirked. Rin smiled and hummed the song. At sunset, Rin was still humming Kagome's song. Sesshomaru sat back on the tree, watching her annoy Jaken. Rin skipped around Jaken, singing the song as she circled him.**

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious...**_

**Rin stopped behind Jaken, smiling. Jaken, thinking the girl had given up, uncovered his ears, sighing in relief. Rin stooped near Jaken's ear and sang the song at the top of her lungs...**

_**SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS!!!**_

**"I CAN'T TAKE THIS SONG ANYMORE!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!" Jaken screeched and grabbed a big rock and knocked himself out. Rin rolled on the ground, laughing hysterically. Sesshomaru chuckled. **

**--------------------------------------------------**

**O...k. Rin kinda scared me at the end! LOL!**

**Rin: (smirking evily)**

**OO;;;;**

**Sesshomaru????**

**Review plz! You'll get a puppy!**


End file.
